tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Antimatter Relay
Antimatter Relays come in Three Tiers. Each upgrade from the previous Tier gains increased Inventory Space, EMC storage, Klein Star Charge rate, Light Level produced and Bonus EMC/s. Recipe Mark One 7 x 64 (Obsidian) + 1 (Glass) + 73,728 (Diamond Block) = 74,177 EMC each. Mark Two 7 x 64 (Obsidian) + 139,264 (Dark Matter) + 74,177 (Antimatter Relay Mk1) = 213,889 EMC each. Mark Three 7 x 64 (Obsidian) + 466,944 (Red Matter) + 213,889 (Antimatter Relay Mk2) = 681,281 EMC each. Uses Regaining EMC Most items in Minecraft have an EMC or Energy-Matter Currency value, everything in Equivalent Exchange is based on these values. Relays are able to break down items placed in them to regain the EMC stored in the item. Generating EMC To generate EMC without breaking down items requires the use of an Energy Collector. When paired with an Antimatter Relay the EMC produced by the Energy Collector will pass into the Relay and be stored. As a benefit to doing this, bonus EMC will be collected by the Relay and stored as well. This bonus EMC is based on the Tier level of the Relay and the amount of sides "powered" by the Collector(s). Potentially, an Antimatter Relay can be powered on all 6 Sides. Transferring EMC EMC is stored until a Klein Star is placed into the Lightning Bolt slot, also the Antimatter Relay will transfer stored EMC to adjacent machines (except other Antimatter Relays) powering those machines if they need the EMC to produce an output. The Antimatter Relay will also act as a conduit from multiple Collectors (that are not producing fuel) to an Energy Collector (that is producing fuel), Energy Condenser, Dark Matter Furnace or Red Matter Furnace. Tier Bonuses Examples I have a Mk1 Antimatter Relay and I put one Mk1 Energy Collector adjacent to it. That side is now "powered" gaining the 4 EMC/second the Energy Collector produces and gaining 1 EMC additional. If I place a Second Relay next to the Energy Collector, that relay will get the 1 EMC bonus but the EMC produced by the Energy Collector will split evenly between the two relays. If I put a 3rd Relay next to the Collector that Relay will get the 1 EMC bonus as well and the EMC produced by the Energy collector will be split as even as possible between all 3. Now I place two Mk1 Energy Collectors next to an Antimatter Relay. Each Mk1 Energy Collector will transfer 4 EMC (8 total) to the Relay, The relay will gain 2 Additional EMC/second due to having 2 powered sides gaining a total of 10 EMC/second (8+2). If I add a third Energy Collector it will transfer its 4(12 total now) EMC to the Relay and the Relay will gain an Additional 1 (3 total) EMC making a for a final total of 15 EMC/second. EMC/s Equation A Mk1 Antimatter Relay powered on all 6 Sides will store 6 EMC/second + (the EMC Energy Collector Mk1 produces) = 30EMC/second. A Mk2 Antimatter Relay powered on all 6 Sides will store 18 EMC/second in addition to the production of attached Energy Collectors. A Mk3 Antimatter Relay powered on all 6 Sides will store 60 EMC/second in addition to the production of attached Energy Collectors. Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks